Elements
by CrazyGirlLovesAnimals
Summary: It's far off in the future, countless generations after our beloved Firestar. Clans are now known as Bands. The descendants of Firestar's allies were trusted to rebuild the Clans, but they were slightly modified. Instead of naming the Clans after the founders, they were formed after elements. However feuds still continue between the Bands the biggest of all being Sky against Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_Allegiances _

* * *

EarthBand

**Leader- **Tigercloud - A light ginger tabby with white markings.

**Second-In-Command- **Branch - A large brown tom with stripes.

_(Learner Ivy)_

**Healer- **SunLeaf - a pretty pale grey she-cat with green eyes.

_(Trainer of MoonPetal)_

**Fighters- **

Badger - Black and white patched tom.

_(Learner Willow)_

Pine - Slender black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Forest - A brown tabby with swirled patterns.

Flax - A patched tortoiseshell she.

Weed - Small dark grey tom.

Daisy - A long-haired white she. Amber eyes.

**Hunters- **

Maple - A small, striped tawny she-cat.

Tangle - A dark long-haired brown tabby.

Root - A muddy yellow-brown coat. Amber eyes.

Olive - A dark grey tabby she with olive green eyes.

_(Learner Web)_

Peak - A frosty silver cat. Brown eyes.

Snake - A soot-black skinny tom.

**Navigators- **

Bark - Scrawny patched brown cat. Green eyes.

_(Learner Thyme)_

Lavender - A ginger and cream she-cat.

Acorn - Very pale brown with a white chest.

Cedar - A broad oak-coloured tom.

_(Learner Moss) _

Daffodil - A pale golden she-cat with honey-brown eyes.

**Learners- **

Web - A silver-grey tom with blue eyes.

Moss - A golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Willow - A patched ginger tabby.

Thyme - A dark tawny brown tom.

Ivy - A small russet-furred she-cat.

MoonPetal - A light calico she-cat.

**Nurturers- **

Fern - A light cream she-cat. _(Mother to Lily and Rose) _

Honey - A dappled tabby she with blue eyes.

Berry - A long-haired tortoiseshell. _(Mother to Cliff, Mud, Mint and Hazel) _

Fox - A russet she-cat with green eyes. _(Expecting) _

**Seniors- **

Twig - A mottled old tom.

Mouse - A light grey she with a long tail.

* * *

**SkyBand **

**Leader- **Ravencloud - A slim pure-black she-cat.

**Second-In-Command- **Sleet - A buff grey tom. Dark brown eyes.

**Healer - **SunOwl - a dark tabby tom.

_(Learner MoonWing) _

**Fighters- **

Winter - A cream white tom with green eyes.

Hawk - A large dark brown tom-cat.

_(Learner Dawn) _

Talon - A dark black and brown cat with long claws.

Bird - Long-legged golden she-cat.

Evening - A light golden she with a white chest.

_(Learner Storm) _

Star - A cream white she-cat with night-blue eyes.

**Killers- **

Robin - a russet furred she-cat with white patches.

_(Learner Sparrow)_

Eagle - A dark brown and white cat with amber eyes.

Thrush - A light brown tom with lighter patches.

Sedge - A calico she with hazel eyes.

_(Learner Storm) _

Falcon - A mix of dark brown, yellowish colours and grey.

**Scouters- **

Dusk - A tawny brown tom with blue eyes.

Twilight - A white patched and grey cat.

Squirrel - A light red she-cat with a fluffy tail.

_(Learner Snow)_

**Learners- **

Snow - a frosty white she-cat with long fur.

Dawn - A ginger and white she-cat.

Thunder - A dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Storm - A striped grey tom with lighter streaks.

Sparrow - A dark black and brown tom.

MoonWing - A light spotted tortoiseshell she.

**Nurturers- **

Rain - A light blue-grey she-cat._ (Mother to Jay and Moth) _

Feather - A small striped grey tabby with a plumed tail. _(Expecting)_

Hail - A dappled white she-cat. _(Expecting)_

**Seniors-**

Finch - A light tabby tom.

* * *

**SeaBand **

**Leader- **Rivercloud - A light grey tom with white paws.

**Second-In-Command-** Trout - A dark gray and white tom.

**Healer- **SunWave - A tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes.

**Fighters-**

Creek - A blueish greyish tom with a crooked tail.

Ocean - An elegant dark-furred cat with light eyes.

Marsh - Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Tide - A dark black tom with greenish/blue eyes.

**Fishers-**

Splash - A dark black and white tom.

Bay - A light tawny/yellow cat.

Brook - Dark grey and black striped she-cat.

Beach - Golden tabby tom. Green eyes.

**Testers-**

Stream - Small calico she with honey eyes.

Aqua - A light splotched grey tom with white paws.

**Learners-**

Water - small long-furred grey tom.

Drop - A pale spotted silver she-cat.

Teal - A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Nurturers-**

Shell - A light cream she-cat with a pale pink nose. _(Expecting) _

Lake - Light white and grey she-cat. _(Expecting) _

Shore - Sandy yellow she-cat with amber eyes. _(Mother to Ice) _

**Seniors-**

Pond - A large black tom with blue eyes.

Salmon - Light ginger she-cat.

* * *

**AirBand**

**Leader- **Fogcloud - A pure white tabby with a streak of grey.

**Second-In-Charge- **Mist - Striped light grey tabby.

**Healer- **SunSwift

**All-Rounder's- **

Breeze - A patched black and white she-cat.

Wind - Cream white with ginger tips.

Hurricane - Light black with streaked grey.

Blue - Greyish/bluish she-cat with a white chest.

Dove - Light cream she-cat with spots.

**Learners- **

Blizzard - A mix of silvery grey, black and white.

Tornado - Very, very dark grey tom with white splotches.

**Nurturers- **

Dew - Tortoiseshell she-cat. Blue eyes and dark paws. _(Mother to Running and Flight) _

**Seniors- **

_None. _

* * *

**FlamePack**

**Commander - **Smokecloud - Dark black and white tom.

**Herbalist - **Burnherb - Light skinny ginger tom.

** Hunters - **

Firenose - Light red and white she-cat.

Heatnose - Crooked ear, long haired russet tom.

Flintnose - Dark black tom with blue eyes.

Singenose - A dark grey tom tinged lightly with black.

**Battlers - **

Redfang - Russet-furred tom. White chest and tail.

Hotfang - Dark ginger tom with a long tail.

Blazefang - Ginger and white she-cat.

Cinderfang - Light grey she-cat with green eyes.

**Students- **

Lightpath - A cream she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Sparkpath - Tortoise-shell she-cat with a long tail.

Charpath

**Mothers - **

Embernose - Dark pure black she-cat _(Mother to Scorch and Smoulder) _

**Elders - **

Coaltail - Patched black and white elderly tom.

* * *

_I must say, I'm really, really excited for this upcoming story. These allegiances took me a very long time, and there are still more cats in the story! However, these are the cats in the bands. If you would like information about these bands and pack, please just ask, and I'll PM you all about it. However, if this question is asked frequently I'll just put it down as an authors note. I'm sorry that this chapter was rather boring, as it was just allegiances, but I promise to upload the first chapter in about... let's see... are two days good?_

_Yes, let's make it two days. Well then, see you until then!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I said I'd update in about two days or so. Yeah, well... I was really pumped for this story. I couldn't wait to post this chapter! So here you are. I hope you enjoyed. A review would be very much appreciated, thanks._

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

Lily yawned loudly. She was bored out of her mind!

Her mother was busy chatting to all the other cats in the den, and Lily wasn't included, sadly. Rose, her sister, was out in the Healer's den, getting a sore stomach treated. Lily couldn't even play with her father as he was looking after Rose.

Lily sighed and peered outside of the den curiously. She examined the camp carefully. It was dark, granted their camp was in a large cave. She looked at all the various tunnels that branched off from the central cave, and she tried to remember what her father had told Lily about who lived in which.

_Hmm..._ her gaze caught the largest tunnel of them all, with faint light streaming down it. _Oh, I remember now! Father said that tunnel was to go up to the surface!_

She suddenly felt wistful to go up to the tunnel and feel the grass beneath her paws, and the sun warm her fur. She had never even seen the sun, not properly anyway. In every den there was a small hole in the ceiling that allowed light to stream into the den during the day. It allowed cats to tell the time, Lily remembered her mother had told Lily and Rose once. One of Lily's favourite past times was peering out the hole and looking at the small, twinkling stars glittering in the night sky. That is, if her mother would let her stay up 'til then.

Next, she turned to a small one about five mouse-lengths away from the nursery. _Hmm... Mother told me that Moss' father lived there._

Just as she was thinking about that, a call from the leader interrupted her thoughts. She immediately turned to her mother, prodding her. "C'mon, c'mon!" She pestered, eager to listen to what the leader had to say. "Let's go! No time to lose!"

Her adamant poking earned amused purrs from around the den, and her mother chuckled. "Okay then Lily. Let's go."

"Yay, thanks Fern!" Lily raced out of the den, squirming to try and steal a seat as close to the front as possible. Lily ignored her mother's calls for her to come back, much too excited.

"Lily! Come back here now!" Fern's firm mew sounded as she called for her daughter. Lily's head drooped. Now she was going to have to sit at the back with her mother! It wasn't fair! She was much to short to see anything at the back of the crowd. Suddenly her father appeared, saving the day for Lily.

Badger looked down on his daughter with a chuckle, Rose by his side. "It's alright, you can sit with me, okay? But only this once, the two of you. Until you're apprentices, I want you sitting down the back with your mother."

Lily grinned, and her and Rose shared a sisterly look of happiness. They squeezed in next to their father, and stared up at the leader, listening to what she had to say.

Tigercloud spoke with confidence, yet graveness. Even from a young age, Lily could tell something was troubling the leader.

"As most of you will know, we've been having a bit of trouble with SkyBand recently. They claim their band is growing larger and larger, thus they need more prey. Apparently, to satisfy their kittens stomachs, they need more territory. They think we have plenty to spare," Tigercloud meowed wearily.

"It's the same excuse every time!" A ginger tabby cried in anger.

The leader nodded in agreement. "Yes. Which is why we must put a stop to this, once and for all. I've decided, I'm going to lead a battle raid of our best Fighters up to the SkyBand camp. Some Killers may be needed. I know your skill is in hunting, but we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Perhaps we can ask AirBand and SeaBand to help us?" Lily felt a burst of pride that it was her father who suggested this.

Tigercloud shook his head at this idea. "A good idea, but no. This is our battle, and AirBand is most likely to side with SkyBand. You know that, Badger," the bright ginger tom paused, before continuing. "The following cats that will be going are all the Fighters, plus Maple, Root, Web, Tangle and me. A group of Navigators will be needed to find a path close to SkyBand camp. It would be too easy to see so many cats above ground. Let's see, Acorn, Bark, Moss and Cedar. And perhaps Lavender. I trust you can lead them there and find a good path for them to access."

The four cats nodded, and Lily smiled as she heard Moss' name. He had just been made a learner not so long ago, and now he was doing an important job for the Band!

"Mouse, Tree and Walnut, you'll be guarding the camp in case anything happens. The rest of you will be on paw in case you're needed. SunLeaf, MoonPetal, you should prepare your herbs. In fact, SunLeaf, do you think MoonPetal is okay to go out and be an on-site Healer?"

A nod from MoonPetal's mentor and Tigercloud smiled grimly. "Great. No cat is to leave the camp unless instructed, understood? We leave at," he glanced up at the small hole in the cave ceiling. "Sundown. Prepare yourselves, rest up. There are dangerous times ahead. May CloudBand help us."

And with that, the leader leapt down from his position on a rocky ledge, leaving cats to run around frantically, preparing for the battle. Lily looked sadly to her father. She had heard exactly what Flamecloud had ordered.

_All fighters_. That included her father. That meant Badger, her very own father, was supposed to rush into battle with a bunch of very ferocious cats, in a war of life and death. That word chilled Lily.

_Death_.

Her father could die! Didn't Tigercloud care?

Fern seemed to sense that her kits were distressed, and pushed through the throng of cats to comfort Lily and Rose.

"Badger," she meowed to her mate. Lily watched as they nuzzled each other. On other days she would've thought it gross, but today she couldn't care less.

"I love you. I promise I'll try and come back."

Fern shook her head defiantly, her words were determined as she spoke. "You're not going to _try_ and come back, you _are_ going to come back. Understand?"

Lily and Rose watched as their father smiled, before turning to them. "See you soon Lily, Rose."

And with those words, he left to join the other cats in preparing for battle. Lily felt a slight pang as she watched him go. She hoped that it wasn't the last time she would ever see him again. Lily cast a glance towards her sister, and saw that she looked really upset.

Fern licked them each on the head, nudging them gently towards the nursery. "Come now, you two. Let's get out of everybodies way. Perhaps Daffodil will be kind enough to tell you a story."

Lily shook her head as she tumbled into the nursery along with her sister, flopping into their designated nest. "I don't wanna, Fern! Can I play with Cliff, pretty please?" She widened her eyes at her mother, hoping that the green-eyed she-cat would cave.

Fern sighed, giving in, just as Lily knew she would. "If Berry accepts."

Lily grinned brightly. "Thanks Momma!" She cried, turning to her sister. "Rose, you wanna come too?"

Her littermate shook her head, pulling at a strand of stray moss delicately. "I'm going to ask Daffodil to tell me a story, like Fern said."

Lily shrugged. "Suit yourself," she told Rose, before racing off to find Cliff. He wasn't that hard to locate, given they lived in the same den, but Lily called out in triumph when she found the large tabby tom.

"Cliff!" She mewed excitedly. She liked playing with Cliff. He was so much fun to be with, and they liked to play all sorts of tricks on their parents, something Lily didn't get to do with Rose, due to her spoilsport sister.

"Hey Lily," he meowed, grinning at her playfully. "Wanna play a game?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!" She meowed. "What should we play? Hide and seek?"

Cliff pulled a face. "Nah, that's too boring! How about... Tag? He leapt forward, tapping her on the flank. "You're it!"

The two kittens spent the rest of the day chasing each other around the nursery, driving the residents there absolutely crazy. Lily had never had so much fun in her life. She had almost forgotten about her father.

Almost.

The game was soon cancelled, the annoyed queens finally putting a stop to the disruptive game, stopping underneath the small hole in the ceiling. She peered up out of it to try and see the outside world, squinting. She tried to spot the lush green grass that her mother had told her about, and the tall, thick copse of pine trees.

Sometimes, on a fine day, she could just make out some green leaves jutting from a brown branch. She craned her head slightly to try and catch sight of the tree, but it was no use. It was too late at night to distinguish it from the shadows. "It's called a Pine tree, remember what your father said?"

Lily whirled around to see her mothers warm green eyes blinking down at her kindly. "Why don't you go and join Rose? She's listening happily to a story, and it's a very exciting one, so I'm told. I'm sure you'd like it. Something about a big battle."

Lily frowned, but she nodded obediently. "Okay Fern." _It won't be so bad, _she told herself, _battles are always exciting anyway._

She padded out of the nursery. As soon as she placed a paw outside of the warm, homey cave, she felt strange.

Everything was really quiet, what with everyone having set off for the upcoming battle. Few cats were gathered in the central cave, and those that were chose to mumble quietly. Lily shivered. _This is strange. I don't like it. _

She stopped about a mouse-length from the nursery, frowning as she tried to remember which den was Daffodil's. Unfortunately, she didn't have the memory her sister had. Her eyes settled on a small one not too far away. _Aha! That's the one! _She declared silently.

Before she could make her way over though, a large yowl sounded in the air, ripping savagely through the silence.

A group of about six or seven cats poured into the camp. Lily's eyes widened, but she stayed rooted to the spot, to afraid to move. The cats split, one half spreading around the camp, and the other heading straight for the nursery, and towards Lily.

A large grey tom swooped towards her. Lily wanted to scratch, to claw, to bite, to do _anything _to get away from this terrifying stranger, but his intimidating figure towered over her small figure, and she crouched, frightened. **_  
_**

The tom scooped her up roughly, and Lily let out a high-pitched scream, squirming in his grasp.

Lily felt a wave of relief as she saw Fern burst from the nursery and sprint towards Lily. However, before she could reach the helpless kitten, she was tackled from the side, and engaged into a battle with another intruder. Lily could only watch helplessly, horrified as a dark ginger cat dealt blow after blow at her mother, who was no Fighter.

"Fern!" Lily cried out, and the grey tom jolted into action, running out of the camp and out to the surface.

Lily got what she wanted. To see the world properly. But now she wanted more than anything to be returned back to her nest, and to help her mother. Instead, she was stuck out here, in the jaws of a stranger, and out in an unfamiliar environment, ripped from her mother like she was nothing more than a stray strand of moss.

The cream kitten opened her jaws and wailed loudly.

"Fern!"


	3. Chapter 3

Snake smirked as he listened to Tigercloud's plans carefully. His grin fought to grow even wider when he wasn't selected for the battle. Unfortunately, he had to conceal his wicked smile for the sake of his identity.

_Ah, the things I do for this job._

When the meeting ended, he made up his plans quickly. Padding to SunLeaf, who was busy clearing out the medicine den and organising the herbs needed for MoonPetal, he smiled at them.

"Hello SunLeaf. I was wondering if you wanted me to go out and collect some herbs for you?" He questioned. "I know what the herbs look like, I spent many a day staring with fascination at the plants when I was but a kitten." A complete lie, of course. But it was necessary. Besides, it wasn't that big of a fib. He had examined some herbs once, thinking they would be useful. Even tried a few. Turned out they weren't all that helpful though. He'd been sick for quite a few days.

The EarthBand healer shot him a curious glance. "Tigercloud said no cat was allowed out of camp," she stated. Snake resisted the urge to roll his eyes, causing a strange blinking which he was sure looked weird. As if he didn't know that!

"I know," he mewed with fake patience. "But aren't herbs a lot more important? A cat could die if he doesn't get the right treatment." He blinked at her in what he hoped was an innocent way.

SunLeaf sighed, staring down at her herbs. "You're right. You wouldn't mind grabbing some burdock leaves and marigold? I have a feeling they're going to be needed."

Snake nodded, allowing himself the tiniest of smiles as he padded towards the tunnel that lead to the surface. EarthBand cats were so _gullible! _It really was a miracle they had survived for so long.

He took in a deep breath once he reached the surface, inhaling the sweet fresh air. How stuffy it was down in those caves. Snake detested it down there. The raven-black warrior snuck through the long grass, glancing up at the sky.

_Not too long 'til sundown. I must hurry if I'm to make it in time._

He increased his pace, and soon he was speeding along quickly. He passed over the EarthBand markers and crossed into SkyBand's, breathing a sigh as he stared at his beloved home.

He smiled as he caught sight of his dark-pelted leader. "Ravencloud," he nodded to the she-cat respectfully.

Ravencloud looked surprised to see him. _Surprise. An undesirable trait for a leader. I would've done so much better, _he thought smugly. _Alas, this job will do for now. Once Ravencloud passes I will surely be in the running for leadership. _

"Night," Ravencloud greeted him warmly, turning to face him, snapping him out of his thoughts in the process.

This word made Snake curl his lip in distaste. "Please. That name is much too feminine. I prefer the one EarthBand gave me. The one thing good about them is their wide selection of names."

The leader frowned impatiently. "Snake, then. Come to my den. We have many things to discuss. Our words will be unheard in the privacy of my den." Without even giving Snake an option in the matter, she turned and clawed her way up the oak tree behind her. Snake scrambled up after her, cursing at the pieces of bark that crumbled to the ground.

He followed Ravencloud's lead as she hopped from branch to branch, before reaching her den. It was a small cave in the cliffside, easily accessible with a branch, but the den wouldn't be noticeable to the naked eye. Snake entered after his leader, admiring the den enviously. It was large and spacious, with plenty of room for a nest, and possibly her mate's. It was far enough away that she had her privacy, yet close enough she could see the happenings of Band life. Snake thought that the den was worthy of someone only like himself. Unfortunately, he was the only one who thought that way.

Snake took a seat as Ravencloud settled herself into the nest. "EarthBand are planning to invade at sundown." He cut to the chase. No sense beating around the bush, after all.

Ravencloud looked dubious, but not at all surprised. "I suspected so. Thankfully, I've already thought this through. We prepare our cats for battle. But we spare a group of six or seven. They'll sneak into the enemy camp when it's been cleared of most cats, and capture some kittens. They'll be the most vulnerable. We'll use them as hostages," Ravencloud meowed. "We won't hurt them, but EarthBand needn't know that. We'll have EarthBand following our every command," she smiled. "And perhaps, if we find a capable kit, we'll keep it as our own."

Snake smiled. "A good idea." Perhaps Ravencloud was selected as leader for a reason...

"I'll order them some patrols now, and send a group to EarthBand camp. They'll be coming from the tunnels, I assume?" A nod from Snake and the leader continued. "Okay then. You should return to EarthBand camp. They're going to wonder where you are."

Snake shot a sour look at the leader. She sighed. "Grab yourself the biggest piece of prey there is from the collection. As a reward for your hard efforts."

The dark black cat nodded his thanks before padding over to the prey den. He entered the small hollow in the tree. Snake grabbed a large robin, before settling outside in a sunny patch to enjoy his meal. He almost sighed as he took a bite of the bird, savouring the taste. Back in EarthBand, they didn't have kills such as birds. It seemed they didn't have the skills. _Unlike SkyBand. _

Just as he was smiling smugly at this thought, Ravencloud leapt onto the large branch that overlooked the campsite. "SkyBand!" She called for an announcement. Snake continued to eat, as he already knew what Ravencloud was going to announce. Besides, he could still hear. He watched, taking another bite of the juicy prey as cats gathered underneath the branch the leader was perched on.

"Cats of SkyBand. It seems EarthBand has finally decided to attack. We must prepare for battle. SkyBand will win! We shall take the territory from them! We need it to feed our hungry cats!" She yowled loudly. Snake joined in as the Band joined in with triumphant yells.

"They have more cats than us, but let there be no fear. I have organised a plan. I will send a patrol to the enemy camp. They will grab some kittens, and bring them back as hostages. EarthBand won't dare to harm us for fear we will hurt their children! Of course we won't actually harm the kits, but EarthBand won't know that, will they?" She smiled reassuringly at the crowd, winning the Band over completely.

Snake nodded as he examined Ravencloud's tactics. _Smart.. Telling the Band that the kittens won't be harmed. After all, no one wants to see a kit hurt. Even if it is an enemy one. _

"Do not worry, as those going will not miss out on the battle. In fact, you will play a very important part in the war. Those names I call out get ready to leave after a few heartbeats. We must let Night return back to the enemy camp before our patrol arrives, so things aren't suspicious."

Snake scowled as he heard himself be called Night. He shot a glare at the leader, but she continued as if he had done nothing.

"I want Storm, Sedge, Bird, Winter and Sleet to go to the enemy camp and carry out this deed," she meowed. Snake sighed as he quickly finished off his meal. This meant he would have to set out about now to arrive back at EarthBand camp in time. He discarded the bones of his meal, before padding to the entrance. Without bothering to say goodbye to his Band leader, he set off at a fast pace for EarthBand land. On the way he stopped at a stream to wash his fur out, ridding his fur of all SkyBand scent. He made sure to roll in a clump of dirt slightly as well to make it looked like he hadn't washed, as well as to acquire the strange earthy smell of the EarthBand cats.

He plucked a pile of herbs from the healer garden and hoped they were the right ones. If not, he could always lie his way through it. Snake arrived at the EarthBand camp shortly and slipped down the tunnel into the camp.

After returning the herbs to SunLeaf - which, thankfully, were the correct ones - he padded to his den, curling up on his nest. He kept an ear pricked for the patrol Ravencloud had organised. The night coloured cat knew he would have fight to make himself look loyal, and so he prepared himself mentally. Sure enough, a loud yowl pierced the air, and he ran out of the den, disguising his smile at the sight of his fellow Band mates.

He leapt at the nearest cat, which turned out to be Sedge. He dealt blows lightly, purposely missing quite a few moves and allowing himself to be hit by some claws. Snake kept his claws unsheathed though, knowing he would be in trouble if he was spotted with sheathed paws.

He allowed the calico she-cat to pin him to the floor, feigning fatigue as he struggled to his paws. On cue, the patrol left the camp, some carrying kittens. All that could be seen of them was their tails as they disappeared up the tunnel.

Snake slipped back into his den, pretending that he needed to nurse his wounds. Really though, he just couldn't hold back the grin.

_Mission complete._


End file.
